A Promise to Keep
by Capturedribbons
Summary: A Bart POV of part of Episode three, season two.


Title- A Promise To Keep  
Warnings- n/a, Light ooc?   
Disclaimer- I do not own anything  
Authors notes: WARNING: I wrote this in about 30/40 minutes, barley checked anything, many things may be wrong. I haven't seen all too much of Vandread nor paid too much attention I'm afraid to Bart. But After I saw the third episode of season two I had to write this. So, warning out of the way. Enjoy!  
I had won! I had finally won! I did something exactly right, helped saved a planet and not run away. I had to tell Shirley! She would love this story! I jumped from the transportation ship and raced down the halls, skidding sometimes as giddy as I was.  
  
"SHIRLEY! I WON..."  
  
The happy words died from my lips as I took in the scene. Duero was standing over her bed head bent looking down at her and the steady sound of the machines were gone, though I could almost hear them still as if a phantom from a dying memory.  
  
Her face was pale, but normal looking, the way it would look softened in sleep. But I couldn't believe she had died. She couldn't have. I had promised to take her to the top of the dome, and sh-she had to finish my doll.   
  
I put on a smile as best as I could and walked over to her bed. "Wh...whats going on? Kind of quiet in here, isn't it?" I stuttered, desperate for a reason why the sounds had stopped. A happy one. There had to be a reason. "And the machines stopped too. Stop joking around man!"  
  
He didn't answer, I need an answer damn it!  
  
"Hey Shirley open your eyes." My hands were shaking and I was sure my smile was faltering with every quiver my body made. "I have another story for you..."  
  
I had to tell her my story too. It would make her happy to hear it. She was always so happy to hear my stories, even if normally they were a bunch of lies. I could imagine her now, leaning forward as I told my tale, eyes widened and never blinking; she was so kind to listen to me....  
  
"Bart.." The Doctors voice cut threw my thoughts like a hot knife threw butter. "She fought until the end. She did her best to live." There was going to be more...how could there be more? She had to be alive, right? We still had to finish our promises, that's what a man does! We always fulfill our promises. "But I couldn't save her life."  
  
I felt numb. No...no...she couldn't have died! Never! She was going to the top of the dome with me, and...and was going to finish my doll. We promised! It...It couldn't be true!  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
I wanted to reply to him.   
  
I wanted to tell him he was wrong.   
  
Tell him how insincere he sounded.   
  
Tell him that he -didn't- do all he could have done because she was dead.   
  
I took a step towards him then stopped as something cushioned my foot. Slowly I removed my foot and bent down. Peering at the articles that lay before me as if they were ghosts.   
  
The doll. It was the doll, laying on the floor as innocent as can be with the little hat and hair, as well as the needle cousin that I had stepped on.   
  
It was then that it hit me. Not before, or even an inkling as I fought only hours ago. It was then that I truly realized just how much she meant to me. She was my little sister, the one that I had never had before. And now...now she was gone. For good.   
  
I should have stayed! I should have stayed with her, maybe then she would have lived. It was my fault! I always did the wrong thing! What kind of man am I anyway? The thoughts hammered my mind as I stared a the doll, lifeless in my hands. Wrapping my fingers around it I stood, waving absentmindedly at Duero as I fled the hospital.   
  
I should have stayed. I am no man. I am nothing but a coward. Tears pricked my eyes and I valiantly tried to keep them at bay. I was already a pathetic man, no need to make it worse.  
  
Footsteps shuffled over. I couldn't tell who and I didn't want to know. I was still looking at the doll. Shirley had worked so hard on it for me. It still didn't have any hair but it was perfect. Even though my blond hair was obscuring it...no who am I kidding...my tears were.   
  
The footsteps stopped a few feet from me at most and Boss's rough old voice reached my ears questing me. Asking me different questions I had to intention of answering.  
  
"This is the first time you've seen someone die?"  
  
The dolls' clothing was finely stitched. Very nice craftsmanship. She must have spent a lot of time on it.  
  
"Its hard isn't it? Its sad, isn't it?"  
  
I wasn't going to listen to her. She was going to make it worse. I had already begun to tremble and the tears just wouldn't go away.  
  
"I should have done this.... I should have done that...The only thing that passes threw your mind is regret." Boss's words continued to come badgering me. Why couldn't she just leave me alone?   
  
My eyes and thought were burning. I really should have done something! Something other then leaving...   
  
"There is only one thing that living people can do."   
  
I stilled and waited. Waited...wondering what she would say.   
  
"And that is keep them in our hearts."  
  
'I still feel empty!' My mind wailed. 'Those words didn't help at all, all they did was smother the pain some.'   
  
And then Boss's voice cam back louder, commanding as usual. "Bart, you now carry that girl's life along with your own. Your life isn't you own anymore!"  
  
Now that one threw me. My life wasn't mine own anymore? Did I really hold her spirit with me? Was it true?  
  
"Now look up!"   
  
I didn't. Couldn't.   
  
"Cherish those memories and start walking for her too!"  
  
My eyes were filled with tears and they began streaming from my eyes as I looked up at her. Leaning towards her as she told me not to hold back.  
  
I couldn't. Shirley was too special of a person to hold back any longer.   
"Cry as much as you like. The tears you shed for somebody else are nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
She was right...  
  
She was right. I had to live for her too now. I would never let her down. I had to keep the stories coming for later. Because later I would tell them to her. I had to. And some day I would keep my end of the bargain. Somehow I would fulfill my promises.  
  
She finished hers...  
  
The doll looks exactly like me... 


End file.
